Seu Coração É O Melhor Remédio
by Mlynx
Summary: Harry fica muito resfriado, mas ele nunca ficou tão feliz por fazer algo que o deixou doente... Terceira Fic do Projeto "Pode Me Beijar Agora"


**Então povo, nova fic do projeto PODE ME BEIJAR AGORA, Adorei ela, na verdade a inspiração pra ela veio por incrível pareça da capa que eu achei para ela.**

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Harry espirou pela sexta vez seguida e sentiu a cabeça latejar como se estivesse prestes a explodir e agradeceu por estar deitado em sua cama por que com toda certeza teria caído no chão depois da sessão de espirros a qual acabara de ser submetido.

Maldito resfriado!

A verdade era que Harry odiava ficar doente, pensando bem não conhecia ninguém que realmente gostasse de ficar doente, mesmo as crianças que faltavam aula por causa disso ou recebiam toda atenção, elas gostavam de ficar na cama, de serem paparicadas e dos doces que as avós corujas traziam, mas não de ficar doente, mas com ele a situação era dez vezes pior, ele realmente odiava ficar doente. Provavelmente porque quando ele era criança e ficava doente nunca teve quem o paparicasse, muito pelo contrário, nem mesmo o mínimo de descanso que ele precisava tinha, misturando isso aos mais inusitados e esquisitos motivos para ir parar nas mãos da delicada e, praticamente imortal, ele tinha certeza, Madame Pomfrey, Harry nunca teve bons motivos para gostar do que vinha quando ficava doente.

E não iria passar a gostar agora que estava casado e adulto.

Principalmente porque parecia que Gina iria chegar tarde do treino e ele teria que ficar ali aos cuidados da sua irmã, recentemente formada em medibruxaria e acabando a faculdade de medicina, Mariah não iria sair nem tão cedo do lado dele, muito mais para ter certeza de que ele não iria fazer nenhuma merda, o que nas palavras dela se caracterizava por sair da cama, quando a outra ruiva chegasse seria ainda pior, seria duas ruivas impedindo que ele se movesse, isso se as ameaças de Mariah de chamar a senhora Weasley para cuidar dele caso não se comportasse não se concretizassem , aí seriam três, e Harry não tinha feito nada para aquilo.

Já tinha tomado cinco xicaras de um chá horrível que sua querida irmã havia preparado, quando perguntara o que tinha dentro daquilo apenas havia recebido um olhar de 'cala a boca e engole' e a resposta dela:

- Acredite, você não vai querer saber. – Mas havia um sorriso por trás do comentário imparcial. Devia ter algo que o faria ficar com manchas pelo corpo, ou varíola de dragão ou pior diminuir o seu pênis ou deixa-lo impotente, ele não duvidava que a irmã mais nova seria capaz de fazer aquilo e em comunhão com a Gina, apenas para rir da cara dele.

Mas fora obediente e havia tomado tudo, sabia que a irmã iria enfia goela abaixo se não o fizesse e já estava doente demais para ser agredido pelo seu próprio sangue, além do mais tinha que admitir que os espirros tinham diminuído consideravelmente, visto que quando havia saído do trabalho não conseguia nem mesmo respirar de tanto espirrar.

- Como ce ta se sentindo? – Ela perguntou enquanto sentava na poltrona ao lado da cama dele.

- Do mesmo jeito que ha... – Ele olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama. – três minutos atrás quando você me perguntou.

- Pelo menos você parou de espirrar tanto quanto antes. – Murmurou enquanto se recostava na cadeira. – Alias Harry você ainda não me disse porque ficou resfriado desse jeito garoto?

- Chuva. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Ele sabia que não estava mentindo, não arriscaria fazer isso para a irmã, porque ela acabaria descobrindo e seria pior, mas ele sabia também que não era de todo verdade, quer dizer ele tinha realmente ficado resfriado _por causa_ da chuva, mas graças a Merlin a irmã não tinha perguntado _o que_ ele estava fazendo na chuva, não que aquilo dissesse respeito a pivete.

Mas o motivo de ter ficado na chuva era algo particular, dele, dele e de Gina é claro, não iria dividir aquilo com a irmã.

* * *

Era domingo, um pouco antes do fim da tarde e Harry e Gina tinham acabado de sair de um cinema pequeno que passava filmes antigos que ela tinha descoberto algumas semanas antes, finalmente tinham conseguido um tempo dos treinos dela e do trabalho dele, faziam três anos que estavam casados, mas quem os visse na rua podia jurar que eram apenas um casal de namorados adolescente.

- Foi divertido. – Comentou com ela enquanto a abraçava pela cintura enquanto caminhavam pela calçada em direção ao parque para cortar caminho.

- Ela morreu. – Retrucou a ruiva com o tom que contradizia o que ele havia dito.

- Morreu? – Perguntou sinceramente se afastando um pouco para olhá-la melhor, ele realmente não tinha ideia de que a mulher tinha morrido no filme.

- Morreu. – Respondeu sorrindo. – O que você estava fazendo durante o filme? Eu sei que não estava dormindo.

- Eu estava prestando atenção. – Comentou divertido fingindo ofensa.

- Em que? – Perguntou se virando para ele enquanto andava de costas de frente para ele.

- Em você ue. – A ruiva riu e ele a abraçou com força pela cintura. – Em quem mais? – Perguntou antes de beijá-la no meio do parque.

Ficaram ali se beijando no meio do parque até que um pouco mais de um minuto depois a chuva torrencial começou a cair de repente atrapalhando o beijo. Harry segurou a mão dela e começaram a correr para fora da trilha de caminhada até as árvores que cercavam a trilha para tentar se proteger da chuva. A chuva diminuiu dentro das árvores, mas ainda os molhava, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se preocupar com aquilo, as bocas haviam voltado a se encontrar e a brincarem uma com a outra.

O moreno a prensou contra uma das árvores grossas ao redor deles, a mão dele estava passeando pelas costas dela, por baixo do vestido escuro, a boca dele desceu para o pescoço dela e Harry aproveitou para olhar ao redor e ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando o passeio das mãos dele por dentro da calcinha dela e um dos seus dedos a penetrando.

Ela gemeu contra o ouvido dele e mordeu o seu lóbulo quando ele acrescentou mais um dedo dentro da ruiva e passou a massagear o clitóris dela com o seu polegar. Ela soltou um pequeno grito quando a massagem nos seios começou.

- Harry. – Ela suspirou. – Alguém...alguém...pode...

- Ninguém vai ver minha mulher. – Ele responde antes de voltar a beijar a boca dela com paixão.

As mãos de Gina se firmaram e apressadamente desatacaram o cinto da calça dele e a abriu com dificuldade, a chuva não parava de cair, mas aquilo não os incomodava principalmente quando ele levantou uma das pernas dela na altura de sua cintura, afastou a calcinha para o lado e rapidamente fez seu pênis ereto entrar na umidade dela.

- Isso vai ser rápido ruiva. – Ele murmurou contra ela a boca dela.

Os movimentos dele se tornaram mais rápidos e mais profundos, as alças finas do vestido dela caíram pelos ombros nus de Gina, Harry puxou a outra perna dela para cima também e a apertou mais contra a árvore enquanto subia o sutian escuro da ruiva para ter melhor acesso aos seios, suas mãos os apertaram deliciosamente, aumentando os gemidos da ruiva que o apertou mais dentro de si e Harry pensou que iria se desfazer naquele exato momento, mas isso não aconteceu, o moreno mordeu um dos mamilos dela que começou a gozar com força, ela segurou com força nos ombros dele o arranhando levemente, a cabeça para trás, o sorriso se formando nos lábios dela.

O moreno esperou que os espasmos dela parasse para sair de dentro dela lentamente.

Gina percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada quando depois dele sair de dentro dela não havia esperado algum tempo para começar a arrumá-la, abaixou o sutian e subiu as alças finas do vestido.

* * *

Demorou alguns poucos segundo para que ela percebesse que ele não havia gozado, ele ainda não tinha acabado de arrumar a calça, mas ela o interrompeu, ela entendia a pressa dele, mas agora que haviam começado...

Além do mais ainda chovia muito, ela voltou a beijá-lo, o abraçando pelo pescoço e o prensou contra uma árvore oposta, as mãos dela desceram de volta para o cinto semiaberto do marido e terminam o serviço. Ele não percebeu muita coisa com a boca ocupada, mas segundos depois a ruiva estava ajoelhada de frente a ele, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Você não preci...

- Shi. – Ela murmurou enquanto tirava o pênis ainda ereto do marido de dentro da calça. – Foi você quem parou. – Murmurou contra a cabeça avermelhada e colocou lentamente o membro na boca.

Mesmo que Harry quisesse tentar interrompê-la, o que ele não queria, não conseguiria, a ruiva estava muito ocupada, com os beijos, as lambidas e os longos chupões que ela aplicava nos testículos e nos pênis.

O moreno a afastou os cabelos molhados dela do se rosto enquanto a cabeça dela se movimentava aumentando o prazer dele, agora ele sinceramente não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o que estava acontecendo ao redor deles principalmente quando a esposa passou a usar as mãos para intensificar o prazer dele.

Ele respirou fundo e quando sentiu que estava perto do orgasmo ele a afastou delicadamente pelo cabelo. A ruiva o olhou confusa, mas sorriu quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a deitou no chão afastando as pernas da ruiva, dessa vez ele rasgou a calcinha e a penetrou imediatamente, ele segurou com força os quadris dela e mudou o ângulo da penetração levantando os quadris delicados, o moreno voltou a boca da mulher e usou os dedos para ajudá-la a alcançar o orgasmo junto com ele alguns segundos depois, Harry tremeu, não por causa da chuva que caia.

Harry ficou deitado em cima dela, dentro dela, por mais alguns minutos.

- Acho que devemos ir embora antes que alguém apareça. – Ela comentou contra o pescoço dele.

- É uma boa ideia. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois se arrumaram rapidamente e voltaram correndo para perto da trilha, os dois correram para fora do parque, a chuva não tinha diminuído de intensidade e acabou lavando as roupas com lamas, folhas e cascas de árvore que estavam presas nas roupas dos dois. Eles pararam apenas quando chegaram em casa, enquanto Harry procurava as chaves no bolso da sua calça jeans molhada Gina começou a rir encostada contra a porta.

Segundos depois, os dois estavam rindo da situação, ela estava pendurada no pescoço dele, a boca dela estava contra a dele quando a porta foi fechada atrás dos dois.

- Você vai resfriar se não tirar logo essas roupas molhadas e se esquentar ela murmurou enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto.

* * *

Dito e feito.

Agora ele estava ali deitado na cama com a irmã estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos dele, por que Mariah estava fazendo aquilo?

- Harry. – Chamou a irmã pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez no subconsciente dele. – Acorda.

- Que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Faz um tempo que eu te perguntei o que você tava fazendo na chuva ontem, na verdade faz um longo tempo, já tava começando a ficar preocupada, em que estava pensando? – Perguntou sentando ao lado na cama.

- Eu corri na chuva depois de comprar comida chinesa para o jantar ontem. – Era verdade, tirando a parte da chuva, mas ela não precisava saber de tudo, Harry acreditava que a irmã, mesmo noiva ainda era virgem.

- Ideia idiota para quem pode e sabe aparatar, não acha? – Perguntou sorrindo enquanto ouvia-se o bater de porta no andar de baixo, a ruiva havia chegado.

- Pode ter sido, mas agora você vai embora. – Murmurou sorrindo, mas então os espirros recomeçaram.

- Eu também amo você maninho.

- Ei, eu amo você ok? Você só é um pouco irritante de vez em quan... – Mas ele foi interrompido por outra série de espirros.

- Ownn. – Grunhiu Gina da porta do quarto. – Eu pensei que vocês estariam se matando, mas vejo que já fizeram as pazes.

- Ele só está sendo educado porque ouviu você chegar. – Comentou enquanto passava por Gina. – E eu tenho que ir, Dino está me esperando. Até mais. – Gritou antes de passar pela porta da frente.

- Como você está? – Perguntou enquanto colocava a bolsa em cima da cômoda.

- Melhor agora. – Responde antes de dar mais um espirro.

- Eu vejo. – Ela comentou enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado dele.

- Sério. – Tentou convencê-la, mas o outro espirro levou por água a baixo o argumento dele.

- Sério? – Perguntou sorrindo. – Viu, eu falei que você iria resfriar.

- Nunca foi tão divertido ficar resfriado.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu sorrindo enquanto se recostava no marido.

- Mas não vamos tentar de novo. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Pelo menos não na chuva, além do mais eu estou melhor desde que você chegou.

- Sou o melhor remédio do mundo. –Ela disse.

- É, seu coração é, mas é de fornecimento único e exclusivo, minha.

- Sim. – Confirmou sorrindo. – Só sua.

- Só minha.

* * *

Mais tarde os dois estavam prontos para dormir e eles estavam novamente abraçados na cama, no silêncio que sempre ficava antes caírem no sono.

- Ei Harry. – Ela sussurrou e ele abaixou a cabeça para lhe dar mais atenção. – Pode me beijar agora.

E ele o teria feito se o espirro não tivesse interrompido.

* * *

**E então meu povo? **

**Muitos Reviews ok?**


End file.
